


How to Use a Scarf

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Femslash, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku wants Paine's attention, but soon finds out there's more ways to use her scarf than she ever anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Use a Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash_Kink 2012 prompt: _Final Fantasy X-2: Paine/Rikku: scarf!bondage_

Paine can be a tough nut to crack when she's not in a "people" mood. Like right now, when she's curled up in her favorite chair, mind lost in the pages of whatever history book she's reading, and _completely_ ignoring the fact that Rikku is feeling lonely and in need of a cuddle.

Rikku certainly doesn't demand her girlfriend's company all the time. But she thinks it wouldn't hurt to Paine to be a little more sensitive to her feelings, to show affection when _other_ people needed it and not just when it suited Paine's own schedule. So she tries everything in the book to attract Paine's attention: asking about the book, asking about _her_ , talking about herself, and even straight-up cuddling up next to Paine and kissing her on the lips. 

Paine just gives her a chaste peck on the forehead. "Let me finish this chapter." 

Rikku doesn't want to wait for any chapters to be finished. She retreats to the bedroom and breaks out her secret weapons: her naughtiest babydoll nightgown, paired with her laciest, barely-there underwear. _That_ would turn Paine's head for sure. She drapes a scarf and long coat over herself and pretends she's headed out for a walk, then, as she's right in front of Paine, drops the coat to the floor, revealing herself with a slight, seductive smile. 

"That's nice," Paine says before turning her eyes back to her book. "Almost done, I promise." 

"Ugh," Rikku stomps her feet in exasperation. "You can be such a lame duck sometimes." 

She's just started to storm out of the room when the book is tossed aside and Paine's hand reaches out to end of her scarf. Suddenly Rikku is tugged back; she practically loses her balance and has to wave her arms to stay upright. 

"Not a duck," Paine says. "A hawk, waiting for my time to strike." 

Paine continues to pull on the scarf. Rikku lets herself be reeled in until she's standing just over her girlfriend, but she's still a little put out. "You could have struck thirty minutes ago," she pouts. 

"Sometimes the chase is as exciting as the catch." Paine gives her one of those gentle, knowing smiles. It reminds Rikku that, even when Paine has little to say, she still has Rikku on her mind. For the first time today, Rikku feels like this is a game with two participants rather than just one. 

Paine gives a sharp tug on the scarf, and Rikku happily tumbles into her girlfriend's lap. Immediately she's ensconced in Paine's arms and getting a kiss on her cheek. "Although this _is_ a very nice catch." 

Paine kisses the back of Rikku's neck while her hands explore Rikku's slender stomach and sneak down to grab her ass. Soon her hands move upwards. Rikku's nightgown is so thin and transparent it might as well not exist at all, and Paine can easily touch and tease her breasts, circling around her areolae before converging on her nipples. 

Rikku's wrapped herself up like a present and she's only too eager to have Paine unwrap her. Paine leans forward to deliver a lengthy but soft kiss to Rikku's neck as she slips the straps of the nightgown over Rikku's shoulder. Rikku stands and lets the garment fall to the floor as she unfurls her scarf. 

Suddenly the scarf is yanked from her hand and looped around her back. Paine pulls her forward with it and Rikku falls back into Paine's lap. They're face to face now, giving them the perfect opportunity to kiss. As their lips touch, Paine seizes both ends of the scarf and pulls Rikku in even closer, so that their tongues press against each other's and Rikku's arms can fold around Paine's neck. 

After thirty minutes of thinking about all the things she'd like Paine to do to her, Rikku is dying to be ravaged. She's squirming with anticipation and practically grinding against Paine's legs. She needs this _so bad_ that even the slightest bit of stimulation is a desperately needed relief. 

Paine laughs gently -- affectionately amused, as she often is -- and musses Rikku's hair. "You," she says, "are ready to go, aren't you?" 

"Finally noticed, huh?" 

Paine doesn't take the bait; she already has a plan. She lifts the scarf purposefully from Rikku's back and ties it gently over Rikku's mouth. "Hush," she says. "Let me take care of you." 

Rikku loves the loss of control. She likes knowing that someone thinks she's special enough to want to _claim_ her, enjoys being able to sit back and let Paine's plans for her pleasure take over. 

Paine's fingers slip between Rikku's thighs and touch her through her underwear. An involuntary whimper, muffled by the scarf, escapes Rikku's lips. She wants this so bad and she can't help but buck against Paine's hand. Paine smirks. "Am I going to have tie you down?" 

Rikku shakes her head as quick as she can; the last thing she wants is another interruption. 

Paine starts to slide Rikku's underwear down her hips, and Rikku raises her hips to help. Once Rikku is naked, Paine lays her down on the chair and drops to her own knees, submerging her head between Rikku's thighs to kiss, suck, and lap at her girlfriend. They're the kinds of motions that would produce all manner of interesting squeals from Rikku if she didn't have the scarf over her mouth. 

Rikku is just really getting into it when Paine stops and rises. She lifts the scarf slightly and now positions it over Rikku's eyes to serve as a blindfold. 

There's a moment of delicious anticipation. Paine's not touching her and Rikku can't see what's happening. She can only wait for each next moment to be the one where she's finally granted Paine's touch again. Finally, Paine's tongue brushes her clit and it feels twice as good as before. 

With the blindfold on, Rikku happily surrenders to Paine's guidance, letting her girlfriend choose when and where to touch her. Suddenly one of Paine's fingers slips inside her, thrusting in and out of her in tandem with Paine's oral ministration. Rikku cries out and arches her back. It's almost too much; she clutches the armrest and her feet scrabble against the floor. 

It's not long after Paine gets a second finger inside her that she comes. Paine whips the blindfold aside and kisses her. And in that moment, Rikku has it all: looking into her girlfriend's eyes, kissing her, as her body clenches around Paine's fingers and she rides the crest of her orgasm. 

As Rikku's climax subsides, a wistful smile comes to her face. It's often like this, with Paine making her come spectacularly but never allowing her to give equal pleasure in return. Rikku knows that Paine enjoys playing with her, that she revels in how well she can ply every nuance of Rikku's body, but she'd like to think she knows something about how to push Paine's buttons, too. 

But, this time, Paine seems to have understood. Instead of considering their rendezvous concluded and returning to her solitude, Paine leaves the book neglected on the end-table and touches Rikku's cheek. "I imagine," she whispers, "there are any number of dirty, filthy things you'd like to do to me as well." 

Rikku nods vigorously. Are there ever! 

Paine has picked up the scarf again and has been wrapping and unwrapping it around her hands, as if it to remind them both of its existence. "I can't make it too easy on you, though," she says. "How about we see what you can do without your hands?" 

Rikku is happy to play any game she needs to in order to get at Paine. She lets Paine guide her hands behind her back and complies as the scarf is wrapped around both her hands and the chair. Now she's bound to the chair, immobilized and hardly able to do anything to Paine. 

Paine casually tosses off her sweater and bra. It's not the slow, playfully hesitant motions that Rikku would seduce Paine with, but the confident, directed motions of a woman who knows exactly what she wants and has every intention of claiming it. It's exactly what about Paine drives Rikku wild, makes her want to throw herself at Paine and drink in every aspect of this amazing woman's life. 

It doesn't hurt that Paine's got a great pair of tits. 

Paine slowly approaches Rikku before coming to a halt. At first, Rikku thinks she's still too far out of reach to do _anything_ to, but but she discovers if she leans all the way forward, she can _just_ get her the tip of tongue on Paine's breasts. She strains against the scarf, managing to tease a nipple a few times. 

Slowly Paine edges forward, allowing Rikku to lean far enough to kiss her neck and then down past her collarbone. She teases Paine's breasts with little breaths of air before using her lips and tongue, and feels quite pleased with herself when she makes even stoic, silent Paine murmur with pleasure. 

Rikku would love to just throw Paine down, shove a hand down her pants, and kiss her all over, but she has to admit that the slow torment has its own rewards. Every additional inch of Paine's body she gains access to becomes a gift, every moment of skin against skin is to be savored. 

Paine whips off her belt in a single motion, a display of aggression and skill that makes Rikku _shiver_. Then she unbuttons her jeans and steps further forward, now straddling Rikku's legs. 

"I think you can do the rest," she says. 

"Untie my hands?" Rikku has the manual dexterity to slip out of her bonds in a second if she really wanted to, but the prospect is a little disappointing. This has been fun. 

"Who said anything about hands? You've got teeth." 

Rikku's never tried _this_ before. She leans forward, and, after a few false starts, manages to seize the zipper of Paine's jeans between her teeth. She awkwardly tilts her head downwards, trying to do in sixty seconds with her teeth what her fingers could do in one. It's the slowest, most tantalizing unzipping of Rikku's life, fighting to reveal one and then another centimeter of Paine's belly and, then, her boxers. 

When Rikku has finally finessed the zipper all the way down, Paine strips out of her jeans. Rikku loves those _hips_ , how the angle of Paine's hipbones frame her slender but muscular body. 

Still having to fight against her bonds, Rikku kisses her way down from Paine's navel, realizing she likes worshipping at Paine's body almost as much as Paine does hers. 

She tries to get her teeth on the waistband of Paine's boxers so she can work them down as she had with the zipper. Paine helpfully puts her fingers inside the garment. "I can help you with that," she says, "if you tell me what you want." 

"You." 

"What about me?" 

There aren't enough superlatives in either Al Bhed or Yevon. "All of you, P; I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you until you can't walk," Rikku babbles. "I want to get into your pussy and _devour_ it." 

That seems to be what Paine wanted to hear. She sends her boxers to the floor with another swivel of those hips. Paine moves to stand over Rikku, but only slowly at first, so that Rikku has to strain again to get her tongue against Paine's pussy. Finally, Paine positions herself over Rikku and lets her go to work. Her hands are still bound but she doesn't need them when there's so much she can do with her mouth. She breaks out every trick in the book: quick kisses, long licks, sucking ever so slightly on Paine's clit, tracing the Spiran alphabet, the Al Bhed alphabet. 

Paine has completely stopped trying to tease Rikku at this point; it's all she can do to brace herself against the end-table as Rikku's ministrations make her weak in the knees. She climaxes with a uncharacteristically loud shout. Rikku can't help but feel pleased with herself as Paine, breath ragged, cheeks flushed, collapses against her, her chest rising and falling hard against Rikku's body. "I should let you do that more often," Paine pants. 

That gets a satisfied giggle from Rikku. "Glad you could see it my way."


End file.
